The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electromagnetic interference (EMS) shielding for electrical connectors.
High-frequency connectors are used to bring high frequency signals, such as radio frequency (RF) signals, on and off of a printed circuit board. One type of such connectors are coaxial connectors having a center contact that is mounted directly to the circuit boards. The coaxial connectors have a coaxial connector interface on one end, with the center contact connected to the printed circuit board on the other end. A variety of types of coaxial connector standards are known and in widespread use, such as SMA, SMB, SMC, SSMA, 3.5-mm, 2.4-mm, and 1.85-mm standards. Coaxial cables with a mating coaxial interface are connected to the coaxial connector interface of the coaxial connectors.
The connectors are typically either right-angle connectors, vertical connectors or edge launched connectors. All styles have advantages and disadvantages. The edge launched connectors and vertical connectors are capable of higher performance as compared to the right angle connectors because the center contact of the edge launched connectors is straight, whereas, the center contact of the right angle connectors is bent at 90°. Furthermore, the edge launched connectors are typically lower profile than the right angle connectors and the vertical connectors. Moreover, the center contact of the edge launched connectors may be electrically connected to the circuit board using reflow soldering as opposed to wave soldering, which may reduce costs and provide a more reliable connection. Additionally, edge launched connectors may be secured to the circuit board more easily than right angle connectors, such as without the use of secondary securing features. However, the right angle connectors are able to better shield the center contact as compared to the edge launched connectors because the edge launched connectors have an open housing along the mounting surface of the circuit board, and gaps are often present between the point where the center contact exits the connector and passes onto the surface plane of the circuit board. Proper shielding of edge launched connectors has proven difficult.
A need remains for an edge launch connector with improved electrical characteristics. A need remains for an edge launched connector with shielding from unwanted interference.